twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Eskanthe (Doe)
Known Information Eskanthe (or Doe, her slave-name) and her two siblings were raised on the northeast end of the Celestine Empire within the Tika'ia tribe. She spent most of her early life hunting sea monsters, earning renown within her House (Vyn'e'va), and sailing up and down the coast to look for other Effendal settlements. She loved her brother and baby sister dearly and was unfailingly loyal to her tribe, up until the tail end of the Purges. Their home was raided and burned, Eskanthe was unable to prevent Ellemere's death (something that still fills her with tremendous guilt), and she and her brother Istra were sold separately. She ultimately ended up in the Nadine Empire, a slave within House Terminatus, used as a sometimes-courier and a distraction for her keeper's troubled mind. They antagonized each other for years, the lord enjoying the challenge and seeing how far he could push her, both physically and mentally. After two attempts at running away and the brutal murder of a favored son of the House, her keeper lost patience with the disobedient Effendal. She was brought back from the Churchwood, where she had hidden, and publicly executed. Her body was unceremoniously tossed into a mass grave, and, for a while, that was the end. Now, as a Returned in a different time, with an ugly scar and barely able to speak above a whisper, Doe is a resident of Port Frey, with a large group of her fellow Effendal and a few others that are dear to her. She holds onto the faint hope that Istra is among the Returned but it's unlikely. As of last gather, she goes by "Whisper" in certain circles and jokes that her Flight name is "Salt Speaker". Status *Doe has no pins of status that she's aware of. Allies *Cicera Gaius Delfestrae (now Laerial)- A fellow Nadine/Effendal and (in her eyes) a sister. *Varka D'nall *Isiya *Ritari Talgehurst Saunges *Ritari Corvus Vorin *Vhynn Tel'kiira *Fenbrose *Caza *Ezra Rotaru- One of the few who can see who she really is, and does not fault her for it. *Lavender *Fyrn *Shadar- The half-fae who kept her safe when she was hiding in the Churchwood. *Aria *Roberts- Her love and one of two humans she's ferociously protective of. *Gaius Atrais *Mr. Copper- She has strange feelings towards him and wants to keep him safe, like Roberts. *Calarel *Bambi *Ichius Singh Enemies *Most Nadine (there are some exceptions). *Baron Paxima. *Most Amalgamation. *Rupidrandali Obituaries *Whisper met her final death during the Nadine siege of Port Frey, protecting a powerful artifact in the graveyard with Zura Azur Kai. Zura Azur Kai, Cestalagos Cellagar, Nephilim, Cal Northwode, and Crescent were present for her passing. Rumors *Rumor has it that Doe is a Ritari of the Tika'ia, this is unconfirmed. *Doe and Bambi are related (because of the names, get it) *Doe's former keeper is likely another Returned, and they have yet to cross paths. *Nephilim, Lavender, and Doe have formed a vicious gang known as the "antler squad". *Rumor has it if you look hard enough you can see antlers Doe has, she is quite good at hiding them. *Doe likes human men. *Rumor has it that Doe can be lured in with an offering of food, not unlike a...deer? *Rumor has it Doe has an attraction to ropes and chains. *rumor has it she has insulted a powerful Knight of a well known house with her duplicitous and wanton behavior and words. Quotes *(Eyebrow raise) *(Signing "bullshit" when someone's talking) *"What? WHAT?!" Character Inspirations Vanessa Ives (Penny Dreadful), Tommy Shelby (Peaky Blinders), Rey (Star Wars), Illyria (Angel), John Wick. Soundtrack Anything by Hozier, Nick Cave, or The Decemberists. The entire Sunless Sea soundtrack.